


Unexpected

by faikitty



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Language Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikitty/pseuds/faikitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joseph reacts to him speaking Spanish in ways he would never expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

The first time it happens, it's an accident.

They aren’t even doing much. Sebastian’s lips are pressed to the crook of Joseph’s neck while Joseph paws at his still covered cock. All Sebastian _means_ to say is "fuck," just a quiet monosyllable of wanting, but what comes out is jumbled Spanish, nothing sensible, as if a switch were flipped in his mind from how _badly_ he  _wants_  the other man. It startles Sebastian, and from how Joseph freezes, he guesses it startled him too. “Sor—“

His apology is cut short at the look on Joseph’s face—mouth open slightly in surprise but skin scarlet and eyes fevered. Sebastian tilts his head slightly as his lips quirk. “¿Te gusta?”

Joseph shakes his head quickly, because even he understands _that_ , but his blush is creeping onto his ears. _How cute_. “No, I just— It was unexpected. That’s all.”

Sebastian isn’t so big a fool as to fall for that.

“I think you’re lying. Pero tu _cuerpo_ es honesto,” he murmurs into Joseph’s ear, nipping it lightly before straightening up with a smirk, and his body _is_ honest, rewarding Sebastian with a shiver as he trails a light finger down Joseph’s chest and abdomen.  He palms his partner’s cock through the fabric of his pants, surprised at how hard the other man is and even more surprised at how that makes _him_ twitch.

Joseph inhales sharply and sits up just enough to wrap his arms around Sebastian’s neck and pull him back into a kiss, tongue slipping past the older man’s lips as his fingers wind through his hair. It’s rare for him to be so proactive, and somehow, Sebastian thinks his sudden Spanish might have had something to do with that.

“¿Me deseas?” Sebastian asks between kisses. Joseph, still under him, gives him a look that can only be described as _smoldering_ over the top of his glasses. “I’ll take that as a ‘sí.’ Te deseo tambien.”  He could probably say _anything_ in Spanish and get this reaction, but it’s far more fun (albeit a tad embarrassing) to say real phrases, and if he’s honest with himself, it _is_ a turn on to see Joseph like this.

Suddenly, he’s no longer on top of his partner. Instead, Joseph is sitting on his legs, undoing Sebastian’s pants and taking his cock into his mouth with such fervor that it drags a groan from Sebastian before he even has time to figure out what going on. “Christ, Joseph… ¿T-Te gusta mamar que mucho?”

That’s all Sebastian can manage to say before he gives up on trying to talk altogether. He thinks that was probably enough anyway; Joseph has never sucked him off this _desperately_ before. The _sounds_ he’s making—wet, needy whines that send trills up Sebastian’s cock—are almost enough to make him come then and there. Sebastian twists his fingers in Joseph’s hair as his hips lift off the bed, unable to keep himself from pushing his cock all the way into Joseph’s mouth, and even though Sebastian _knows_ he’s big, Joseph takes it _all_ without complaint. If anything, he swallows it more greedily than ever, cheeks hollowing before he lets it go.

“More,” Joseph orders briefly, running the flat of his tongue up Sebastian’s cock and over the tip, and Jesús, Joseph is hot when he’s demanding.

 “¿Más qué? ¿Español?” Sebastian teases, but it’s all he can do to even get the words out. “Se siente rico…” _Fuck_ , it _does_ too. He doesn’t fight the moan that leaves his mouth as Joseph swallows him all up again, the smaller man’s hands splayed on his hips to keep them from twitching up now. Sebastian has to force himself to let go of Joseph’s hair, because the temptation to just _use_ him, to pull at his hair and fuck his mouth, is too strong. “Estás muy bueno…ah…se sie—“ The words get caught in his throat, coming out as little more than a low groan, and his fingers clutch hard at the sheets. “N… No puedo…” he admits, turning his head to press his cheek against the pillow, breathing ragged. Although he could never bring himself to in English, it’s easier to tell Joseph in Spanish that that’s _too much_ , he can’t talk anymore, not with the slide of his partner’s tongue slick and hot over his cock and the hands forcing him against the bed.

He comes in Joseph’s mouth with shuddering release, too taken up to warn him. Joseph doesn’t seem to mind; he licks the last of it off his lips as Sebastian watches and eyes the bigger man with a mixture of satisfaction and longing. Sebastian takes a few seconds to _finally_ breathe and then pulls Joseph up with a muttered “bésame,” another thing he’d never say in English. He kisses Joseph—only lightly until Joseph pulls back, face still flushed.

“Seb…”

Sebastian realizes then that _he’s_ the only one who’s gotten off; Joseph is still as hard as before, shifting uncomfortably from having somehow found the restraint to keep from touching himself at all during that whole ordeal. His nails sink into Sebastian’s skin the _moment_ the other man’s hand brushes against his cock, and Sebastian kisses him more roughly now, tugging on his lower lip and earning a breathless whine in return. He flips Joseph onto his back none too gently, kisses him once more, and looks directly in his eyes before growling his next sentence.

“Voy a cogerte. Y _duro_.”

Joseph doesn’t need a dictionary to know what that means.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation notes:
> 
> "Did you like that?"
> 
> "But your body is honest.”
> 
> "Do you want me?"
> 
> "I want you too."
> 
> "Y-You like sucking my cock that much?"
> 
> "More what? Spanish?"
> 
> "That feels good…"
> 
> "You’re so hot… ah… That’s…"
> 
> "I… I can’t…"
> 
> "Kiss me."
> 
> "I’m going to fuck you. And hard.”
> 
> (A/N: It looks like I took the dialogue straight out a BL manga when I post it like this. Oh dear. I think Sebastian would speak something like Castilian, but I'm afraid I only speak Latin American Spanish. I wasn't even going to upload this originally, but it hit 150 notes on Tumblr the other day, so uh.)


End file.
